On a Christmas Day
by S3C0NDG0D
Summary: Nico remembers the past as she is left alone on Christmas, But someone planned to see her.


This Is NicoNozo Chistmas story, as a gift, I will do another story on new year's eve.

Enjoy.

* * *

What did she tryto find in her?  
Hapiness? Comfort? The feeling to belong? No, She wanted her love.  
Was it wrong to yearn for something you couldn't have?  
Was it wrong to envy other people of what they can do?  
Was it so wrong to be in love with her?  
For the first time in Nico's life she wanted to be greedy.  
She wanted her for herself.  
But as things are now, Her wish is only that of a burried want, a wish forgotten

She knows that by now her love had found someone and maybe even married judging from Nico's point of view.  
She just can't forget the way she twirled her hair, Can't forget that she kept her company.  
Can't forget that she loves her.

It was cold. Nico was alone in her room, just like Christmas every year on the 24th.  
She would eat dinner with her family, and then go to sleep for tomorrow.  
A tear would fall from her eye as she was constantly reminded of the loneliness she was in.  
The city lights shone through the curtains on her windows.  
She huddles herself into a small ball of a sniffling mess.  
She asks the herself what in the world did she do to get deserved to be like this.

Morning of the 25th came as her alarm sounded throughout her small room. The buzzing off her phone just kept on as she wanted to ignore it.  
But it was really annoying how her own mother couldn't read the air of her situation.  
"Come on, Nico, It's christmas morning, Your siblings are worried you're still not up"  
Nico's mother takes a seat on her bed putting a hand Nico's waist "Honey, I'm sure if you try, Maki-chan doesn't have that special someone yet." Nico keeps quiet as she mumbles something into her pillow.  
Grabbing her phone as she stopped the alarm and unlocked it before showing the screen to her mother.

On the screen was a picture of Maki and Rin on a ferris wheel enjoying the winter night sky.  
Her mother just stared at the picture and said no more as she left her alone in the room.  
Even after 's, Was only loneliness waiting for her?

It was noon when she decided to get up from bed, as she left her room, there was a note on her door saying :  
"I took out your siblings for Christmas, We'll be back later tonight, - Love mom" She groaned as she noticed something else " PS. The reason why I didn't let you come with us is in the living room" Nico was dumbfounded.  
She dragged herself to the living room to see someone sitting on the couch humming something.

As she got another look, The familiar low pig tails, the kind of high pitch in her voice.  
"Niccochi~ Hi yan!" The same annoying smile, Nozomi.  
"Why are you all cooped up in your room? It's christmas! We should be celebratin'!" Nozomi said as she threw her hands up.  
"Knock off Cow tits. Can't you see I'm having my alone time? Hmph" Nico huffed.  
"AWw, Don't be so cold, after I came all the way here." Nozomi said "  
"I didn't ask you to come"  
"Iwanted to give you a surprise gift!"  
"Our reunion was last week! Why didn't just give it then!" "Because I still didn't know what to get ya!"

Nico facepalmed, Dealing with nozomi was as always, tiring, and really annoying.  
"Just leave the present on the table or something. and leave me alone." "I can't do that"  
"You're getting on my nerves"  
"I just can't leave my love for you on the table, it'll always be with me ya know?"  
"Yeah ri-what?"

Nico's eyes darted towards Nozomi.  
As she stared, the annoying smile was gone, there plastered on her face a welcoming grin,  
It was though it was calling for Nico.  
"What are you? You've gotta be kidding me!" Nico said as she was getting visibly angry.  
"Niccochi, I love you." Nozomi said as her grin slowly devolved into a hurt frown "You have really got to be... joking" Nico's heart felt it was getting torn apart.  
She looked at Nozomi as thought filled her mind.

Why her? Why nozomi? why wasn't it maki? She yearned for maki not nozomi, but why, of all people?

"Nozomi.. get out.." She said as tears started to fall down from her eyes "Get out" She was surpressing the anger in her voice as she wanted to drop down and bawl out on the floor.

Nozomi stood up, Nico believed she was going to leave but,  
She felt warm. She felt arms around her, She heard light sniffles.

"Niccochi, I'm sorry I'm late... I'm sorry I hadn't realized sooner." NOzomi began to cry as she tightly held onto Nico, who was giving it her all just to keep from crying.

As Nico heard these words, she felt like she wanted to give up on Maki.  
She thinks it was the right thing to do, but why? Didn't Nozomi have Eli by her side?  
She was confused. She wanted to be loved, and here it is, but she was complaining,  
She wanted to give it some thought, Would she be happy with Nozomi? Or would it haunt her forever for not trying to take Maki?

"I'm sorry..." With that sorry, It knocked her, If Nozomi was here, for her, then she must have truly love her,  
What was she to complain about? There's her wish in front of her, a person who would love her

"I, " nico tried to speak "I don't lovve you back Nozomi." Nico said exasperated. Nozomi felt a knife stab her heart "Y-yeah? Is th-that so, S-sorry for bothering you then" Nozomi collects her things,  
AS she was about to head out Nico stops her "I don't love you. But I think I can learn to." Nizo said looking up at her "Nicochi? " Nozomi stares "No n, You just changed your mind, your being forced"  
"I am not now, I think, It's about time I get over Maki and move on with my life, You're here now right? You're my wish come true, someone who loves me!" Nozomi just gapped there in surprise, as again the tears fall out as she dropped her belongings and gave Nico a tight hug "NICOCHI!" She cried onto Nico's shoulder.  
"You big crybaby." Nico smiled.

Nico leads them back to the sofa as they snuggled with each other for warmth, For now Nico saw the true meaning of a gift,  
It's not about what you really want, It's about the things others would give to you.


End file.
